


Christmas Coffee

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Working on Christmas wasn’t most people’s idea of a great holiday but, to be honest, Ianto didn’t mind. Especially not when one of the customers was Jack Harkness.For the prompt: Character A is stuck working in a coffee shop on Christmas Day and character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short and cute AU and I'll add the rest of it in a few days :)

Working on Christmas wasn’t most people’s idea of a great holiday but, to be honest, Ianto didn’t mind. The cafe was practically empty which meant he could take his time with each order to ensure the customers’ drink was flawless and it definitely beat spending another tense Christmas at home or hitting the pub at 9 am, as his flatmate had rather eagerly suggested the night before. 

There had been a few customers between 7 and 10 but, by 10:30, it was just Ianto and a man who had been there since 8. 

The sole customer was… odd, for lack of a better word. He looked like he’d stepped off a movie set - a historic war movie, Ianto thought, as he stole another glance at the man’s greatcoat - but he’d been working on his laptop all morning. The contrast of the coat and braces with the laptop, smartphone, and flashing earpiece almost made Ianto laugh. 

And he was American, Ianto had noted based on his accent when the man had placed his coffee order earlier that morning. Not that being American was inherently odd but… for an American to be in London and alone on Christmas… well, Ianto hadn’t seen it before. 

He didn’t want to stare but… there was no one else in the cafe and, he had to admit, the man was gorgeous. If it turned out he had actually stepped off a movie set, Ianto wouldn’t be surprised. 

As if he sensed he was being watched, the man glanced up, caught Ianto’s eye, flashed him a grin, and offered a slight wave. 

Ianto bit back his embarrassment at having been caught staring and returned the wave and smile before starting towards the man’s table. 

“Hello, sir. Can I clear away your mug?” he asked as he approached the table.

“Call me Jack,” he said as he flashed Ianto another grin. “And, actually, would it be possible to get a refill? That coffee is something else. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything quite that good.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said as he took Jack’s mug. “I’ll be right out with your refill.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than expected! I hope you enjoy it!

Ianto carefully made Jack’s refill. He carefully measured out the proper amount of beans, ground them to a course size, boiled the water, added the coffee grounds to the filter, ensured the water was at the correct temperature, and brewed the coffee before pouring an appropriate amount of foam on top. 

_Perfect._

He placed the mug on a saucer and headed back out toward Jack’s table which was now clear of the laptop and smartphone.

“Here you are, si- Jack,” he said as he placed the mug down in front of the man. 

Jack flashed him a grateful smile. “Thanks, uh…” he stole a quick glance at Ianto’s tag. “Ianto.” 

Ianto nodded and tried to ignore how the way that Jack said his name sent a spark of _something_ through him. “It’s no problem,” he replied. “Is there anything else I can get you?” 

Jack looked at him for a few seconds, a calculating expression on his face. “I’m on a break for the next hour,” he finally said, “and I wouldn’t mind some company, if you aren’t too busy.” 

Ianto blinked in surprise. “I think I can manage,” he said drily as he pointedly looked around the empty cafe. 

Jack laughed. The sound was loud and full. It seemed to seem into the rather dreary cafe and it sparked… something warm in Ianto’s chest. 

“So he’s funny as well as beautiful and incredibly talented at making coffee,” Jack said and Ianto hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

“I’ll just go make myself something,” Ianto muttered before practically fleeing behind the counter to prepare his drink. 

He had never been one to embarrass easily. In fact, he was known for his stoic expressions amongst his friends and family. His ex-girlfriend had said he’d worn his impassive mask as if it were an oxygen mask and he was on a plummeting plane and, well, she’d had a point. 

But there was something about Jack that broke through that and made Ianto flush. 

Ianto carefully made his own drink, his mind on Jack the whole time, before returning to take a seat across from Jack at the table. 

“So, Ianto,” Jack said, flashing Ianto a grin from across the table, “why don’t you tell me about yourself and how you became so good at making coffee?”


End file.
